


white day tour

by mylastlovebunssodan99



Series: oppa for hire [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Friends to Lovers, I need foreign characters so, I suck at tags deal with it lmao, IZONE members mentioned, M/M, Pining, White Day, bunssodan, chamwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylastlovebunssodan99/pseuds/mylastlovebunssodan99
Summary: Wherein Jihoon plans to surprise Woojin and confess to him on White Day. But instead he finds himself on Woojin’s tour with the latter’s first love.Will he be able to confess at the end of the day? Or will Jihoon watch Woojin rekindle a fire with his past love instead?





	white day tour

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m back again. I drafted this days before White Day but I was only able to proofread now. 
> 
> Anyway, here’s another present for 2parkists! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Jihoon paces down the kitchen, slicing down some carrots, hams, eggs, and crabsticks unevenly, then later on squeezing it in with the rice and seaweed on the bamboo mat to roll it up together. He basically stuffs everything in and rolls it carelessly that it ended up looking like a rice ball. And he can’t help but sigh at the horrific sight of the outcome of his supposedly homemade ‘gimbap’ not to mention, the ingredients and utensils he used are half-opened and scattered all around the kitchen.

It’s already 30 minutes past midnight, but he hasn’t even started with the homemade chocolate he is planning to make for Woojin.

He was starting to get frustrated when he heard a door closing and he heard footsteps heading to the kitchen.

“Jihoon, honey, what are you making at this late hour?” the boy’s mom called sleepiness still evident in her voice.

“Nothing mom, I was just trying to make gimbap to give to a friend. But by the looks of this, I might as well buy from the convenience store.” Jihoon says and heaves a big sigh.

“Need help?” his mom says before chugging down a glass of water.

“Would you, please? I don’t have time to redo the one I made, since I still have to make homemade chocolates.” Jihoon pouts and walks up to his mom to give her a tight hug.

“Okay, now. We better get moving so we could finish soon.” his mom responds, heading over to the loose gimbap roll Jihoon was staring at frustratingly earlier.

“Thanks mom, you’re the best!” Jihoon says finally, heating the pan so he could start making the homemade chocolates for his white day present.

  
  


**~**

  
  


The next day, Jihoon gets up early to prep his gift and leave for Woojin’s house.  _ ‘Only a Park Woojin could make a heavy sleeper like me to get up at 7 am in the morning for a surprise, so he better give the most touching reaction, because I’m seriously not gonna do this again if he doesn’t’ Jihoon thinks. _

Jihoon was about to knock on Woojin’s door when it suddenly oppened and the other came out all-dressed up, his hair already styled, and his perfume on.

“Hoon?” Woojin’s eyes widens as he stares at the other boy who was standing at his front door awkwardly.

“Oh- hey… hi, Woojin..” Jihoon says weakly, unsure if he was actually the one surprising the other because he himself is surprised too.

“Am I dreaming? Why are you up so early and what are you doing here outside my house?” the taller boy says in a voice which sounded more of curiosity than surprise.

 

“I was… just around the neighborhood… so I thought I’d drop by”

 

“You expect me to believe that? You, the Park Jihoon, who loves to sleep in and doesn’t get up until noon, is around my neighborhood and decided to drop by” Woojin probes.

“Can’t I though? I mean, we were supposed to meet today too, won’t we? And why don’t we talk about why you’re already dressed up this early?” Jihoon asks worriedly.

“Well, I was about to go to your place actually. I got something to tell you.” the taller said with a serious tone. 

 

He pauses then continues. “Hoon, I said I’m on a day off today, right? And that we’ll go out and have fun. But... last night, I got a call and...“ Jihoon thinks Woojin is really troubled with the way his face falls while trying to explain.

“Is this because of work? Did you get a booking?” Jihoon asks to encourage the other to tell him more.

“Well, the thing is, I filed a leave for today so I wasn’t supposed to get any bookings. But my colleague just called in because of an emergency and I’m the only one who could fill in for him today. I’m sorry, please don’t get mad” Woojin explains, only looking a few times at the other’s eyes while explaining. He then reaches for Jihoon’s hands while keeping his head down and waiting for Jihoon’s response.

It’s gonna be a lie if Jihoon were to say he didn’t feel disappointed with how things are going. Especially not after he worked hard all night to prepare for the picnic date they’re supposed to be having today. It especially ruins his plans to confess to the other too.

_ ‘Well, I guess it can’t be helped’ Jihoon thought. He let’s out a sigh before gathering his courage to cheer the other up since he looks like he’s about to cry. _

“It’s okay, Woojin. I understand. We can go out next time instead, can’t we?” Jihoon tries, forcing the corner of his cheeks to curl up to form a smile to reassure the other that he’s fine.

“I’m so lucky you’re understanding. Thank God.” Woojin says putting his hand to his chest while looking up the sky.

“Stop, you look silly” Jihoon chuckles, but the bitter taste is still on his mouth.

Then suddenly their conversation was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing. It was Woojin’s.

“Ah yes, Ms. Hitomi Honda, Yes, this is Park Woojin of Oppa Services Organization.” then boy answers the questions being asked by the other person on the line.

It didn’t take long tho when the call ended. And Woojin reaches for Jihoon’s hands again and beams a smile at the latter.

“Do you want to come with me?” Woojin asks, anticipating the reaction from the other boy.

“Can I?” Jihoon asks, obviously taken aback by the proposal.

“I asked for their permission if I could bring a friend along and they said yes. So come with me, please?” Woojin said smiling brightly as if he just won eleven games out of ten.

“If it’s with you, you know I’d love to” Jihoon says shyly, he shook his head down to hide his flustered reaction due to the cheesy remark.

**~**

Woojin and Jihoon drove to the Seoul Train Station where they’d meet with Woojin’s clients.

“Are you sure this is okay, Woojin?” Jihoon asks the other as he unbuckles his seatbelt.

“It’ll be fine. Don’t worry about it” Woojin says, nervousness painted in his voice. Jihoon laughs at this.

“There you go telling me not to worry but you yourself look worried.” Jihoon teases.

“I...I’m not, Jihoon. I just haven’t done this before but I’m not worried.”

“Haven’t done what?”

“Haven’t taken someone with me during a tour with my clients”

“Ooh. There I thought you’ve done this before to be bold enough to propose I come with you”

“You’re special, that’s why.”

“Shush, stop with your cheesy remarks now, let’s go. Your clients must be waiting for you.”

They laughed as they both got off the car.

**~**

The two waited for Woojin’s clients in front of a fast food stall. They were standing outside when 4 beautiful ladies approached them.

The cutest and the one who look like the youngest among them approached the two.

“Hi, are you Park Woojin?”

“Oh. Are you Ms. Hitomi Honda?”

“Yes, that’s me. And you can just call me Hitomi. And these are my friends: Sakura, Yena, and...” before Hitomi could finish, he was cut by Woojin.

“Minju...” Woojin’s mouth forms an ‘o’ and the person he’s referring to seem to mirror his expression too. In fact, everyone else seemed to have the same reaction as them.

“Jin Oppa! It’s been so long. Nice to see you” the girl as she marched up towards Woojin and planted a kiss on the latter’s cheek.

“Right. It’s been a while, Minju” Woojin responds, obviously caught by surprise with the other’s gesture.

Jihoon saw all this happen in front of him and he was too dumbfounded that he ignores Woojin when he glanced to his direction and just looks down at the floor. He drowns at the thought of who this girl is that he seemed really close to Woojin for them to have nicknames and kisses on the cheek. He gets lost at the sea of possibilities and feels his breathing slowly become heavier.

“Oh. And who is this?” Minju opens her palms to point at Jihoon and give the latter a smile.

Woojin looks taken aback and answers her with whatever’s on top of his mind, “He’s a really good friend of mine”

“Oh. Nice to meet you good friend of Jin Oppa, you are...?” the girl looks at Jihoon, anticipating a response.

“Jihoon. Park Jihoon.” Jihoon replied with a forced smile. He felt a pang on his chest at the term ‘good friends’. He knows it isn’t at all false, but he came today with the agenda of changing that. And he just can’t help but feel hurt that that is all they are at the moment.

“I’m Kim Minju, you can just call me Minju, Jin Oppa’s ‘good friend’ from high school. Nice to meet you, Jihoon” Minju says, extending a hand for Jihoon to shake, which the latter eventually does although lazily.

 

The weird exchange of stares among the group accompanied by the awkward silence signaled Woojin to lead the group towards the entrance of the station. Their tickets were all with them so they were all set to board the train.

The seats of the train were set up by fours — two chairs next to each other across another two chairs.

The four participants of the tour occupied the seat across each other while Woojin and Jihoon stayed on the other side of the aisle.

_ Thank God I could have a private time with Woojin for the whole train ride, Jihoon thinks.  _

“By the way Woojin. I never asked where we’re headed until now. Are we going to Busan?” Jihoon whispers to Woojin’s ear.

“Sadly not. And I would love to bring you there next time. But today, we’re going to Gyeongju. Gyeongju World Amusement Park to be exact.”

“Eh? That one’s really far? Why go there when we could go to Everland or Lotte World when it’s much more convenient and closer to Seoul?” Jihoon questions.

“Those theme parks are really filled with people during peak seasons like now. And since Gyeongju is quite far, there’d be less people going there which also means that we could enjoy ourselves without worrying about lines or crowds. Also, Gyeongju World is more scenic than those theme parks you mentioned since the area around it is provincial. Everything is picturesque.” Woojin explains.

“It sounds lovely. I’m looking forward to it then, tour guide-nim” Jihoon replies teasingly.

**~**

The group managed to make it just in time for the opening of Gyeongju World. Along the way, Woojin oriented them about the dos and don’ts at the park, and he also gave them a meet up point just in case someone gets lost. He also gave out some trivias about the province of Gyeongju particularly its deep connection to Korean history.

Everything looked ordinary for a mere tour. Except that Jihoon noticed that as soon as they got inside the park, Minju started clinging to Woojin’s arm. The former also drags Woojin everywhere with her, asking him more about Gyeongju history and engaging talks aboutt some high school-related stuff. While Jihoon’s existence seem like it’s long forgotten, and he along with the others only seemed like a tail following them everywhere.

But from time to time, when Woojin manages to escape from Minju’s grip, he checks up on everyone, mainly Hitomi and Sakura who were the main participants of the tour. He also doesn’t forget to ask Jihoon if he’s okay with the tour so far. 

 

And Jihoon being the supportive ‘good friend’ he is, naturally says that he’s fine and even gives Woojin an assuring smile. 

 

~

Jihoon is the type to love heart-dropping rides, which Woojin unexpectedly despises. On the contrary Woojin enjoys water rides, which although Jihoon could really enjoy it just as much as the rides of his preference, Minju just always had the excuse to sit beside Woojin saying that she’ll probably able to enjoy the ride better and not get scared if Woojin is beside her.

 

This is why for the rest of the rides, they’re stuck in pairings for each ride – Woojin with Minju, Jihoon with Yena, and Hitomi with Sakura.

 

Yena was a pretty and nice girl. She’s also actually fun to be with, so Jihoon could at least say being paired with her was nothing short of fun. She also likes heart-dropping rides as much as Jihoon; literally going for every ride that literally throws them round and round into the air, the rides that not one of the other four would want to ride – hence the pairing.

 

But of course, the heart wants what it wants. And Jihoon wants Woojin – wants to be with him, wants to be his pair. It’s as simple and as complicated as that.

 

And there’s this one ride Jihoon has in mind that he wants to ride with Woojin so he could get an alone time with him and probably still confess to him before the day ends. He’s just waiting for a perfect time to ask him.

**~**

After a couple of rides Jihoon offered the group to eat the gimbap rolls he supposedly made for Woojin, along with some hotdog sandwiches they ordered at the park. So everyone gathered around on one of the tables in the food court and took a rest.

 

“When did you bring those, Hoon?” Woojin whispers close to Jihoon’s ears.

 

“I made it with mom’s help… it’s supposedly for our hangout today” Jihoon presses his lips together then slowly transitioning to smirk.

 

“I didn’t know you could cook and make a gimbap that tastes so good” Woojin teased, letting out a chuckle.

 

“You should be thankful I came with you today, you got to eat yummy gimbap” Jihoon snorts back.

 

“It’s not just that. I am thankful that I got to spend time with you even while I’m working like this”

 

“Hey, Woojinie. I know we’re still doing your tour thingy. But can we ride something alone before the day ends?” 

 

“Yeah sure. Which ride?”

 

The two were almost lost in their own moment when a voice calling Woojin out interrupted them. And Jihoon is so sure who it was because of the nickname.

 

“Jin Oppa! Come here” Minju exclaimed, hands waving for the other to come over to where she was. _ Hi  _

 

Woojin approaches the other and Minju tells Woojin something, but Jihoon couldn’t hear their conversation from a distance. But it seemed like they had agreed to do something together.

 

Jihoon is just so annoyed at the fact, and he also is nervous because he wasn’t able to ask Woojin yet about the ride.

**~**

 

The day is about to end and they are headed for the giant ferris wheel, the last ride before they’ll finally conclude the day. Jihoon is crossing his fingers that he could get on it alone with Woojin. 

 

He doesn’t know how he’d do it, especially with a clingy Minju around, while his only plan is to grab Woojin by the hand and run towards the cabin. 

 

The first ones to ride were Hitomi and Sakura. Jihoon was getting ready, already gripping Woojin’s hand so he could run and pull the other on the cabin, but Woojin stops him.

 

Jihoon looks at him in surprise. And Woojin pulls him close and whispers to his ear “Sorry Jihoon, I need to go with Minju” 

 

With that, he leads himself and Minju to the passenger car — Woojin’s hands on Minju’s back.

 

Jihoon was left frozen to where he was standing. Yena grabs his arm though saying “Let’s go now, Jihoon”.

 

Jihoon was silent when they got in the ride, occasionally glancing at the cabin ahead of them where Minju and Woojin was in.

 

“You like Woojin Oppa, don’t you?” Yena asks.

 

“I do… a lot.” Jihoon says, sadness evident in his voice.

 

“It’s obvious with the way you look at him. Guess, that’s why Minju is acting clingy with Woojin Oppa even riding the ferris wheel with him”

 

“What do you mean? Are you trying to imply something? Do you know something about their relationship? Like in the past?” Jihoon probes.

 

“You mean about Minju being Woojin Oppa’s first love? I do. Minju told me about it.”

 

“First love? Minju?”

 

“Minju told me Woojin Oppa confessed to her back in high school— on a ferris wheel. But Minju rejected him and dated someone else.”

 

“Woojin confessed to Minju on a ferris wheel?” Jihoon said, getting up from his slouched position, obviously lost with the words the girl in front of him had muttered.

 

“Yeah. Minju has always regretted that a lot and maybe when he saw Woojin Oppa today, she thought she could get him to like her again.”

 

“Okay, but why— why are you telling me these things?”

 

“As I’ve said, it’s obvious that you like him so much… and I’m pretty sure Woojin Oppa feels the same wa—” 

 

Yena eyes widened and Jihoon naturally follows her line of sight. And from their seat they see the figures of the two people on the cabin ahead, faces too close to each other.

 

Jihoon sinks down to his seat trying to force in the tears that are about to fall from his eyes.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure Woojin still feels something for Minju.”

 

Yena tried to say comforting words but honestly failed since Jihoon was wallowing deep into his sadness and they were about to hop off the cabin.

 

When they exited the loading/unloading station of the ferris wheel, Jihoon felt a little weak on his knees. Yena held his hand as a sign of comfort and Jihoon just lets her.

 

Jihoon also notices Woojin’s questioning gaze at their joined hands but the former just brushes it off. 

 

Woojin also carries out the final duties of being a tour guide, reminding everyone to pick up whatever deposits they have in their rented lockers and also check if they have every important item they’d heading back. 

 

Although he’s obviously distracted, stuttering and glancing at Jihoon and Yena occasionally.

  
  


~

 

The way back was pretty fast. They managed to catch the train that departs for Seoul at 6 pm, and they arrived at 9 pm. Woojin offered to drop off the group to their university dorm and they were happy to accept.

 

“Woojin Oppa, thank you for today. We really had fun.” Hitomi said, before bowing down to Woojin.

 

“No need to thank me, it’s my job after all. I’m glad you had fun.” 

 

“Jin Oppa. Oh wait no, Woojin Oppa, we’re planning to have a chicken and beer party now since it’s still a little early, do you wanna join us?” Minju offered.

 

“No thanks. I still need to drive. And stop with the alcohol, will you? You might get caught by your dorm heads” Woojin concludes.

 

“Okay, okay. Go. I’ll see you soon, ‘kay?”

 

“Okay, see you.” 

 

Jihoon pretends to listen to the nonexistent music coming from the earphones he’s wearing. Obvious as it may be, he’s avoiding Woojin because of too much events that happened today. 

 

He couldn’t believe he actually thought he stood a chance with Woojin. It only took a Minju to make him realize that maybe Woojin was naturally flirty and that maybe he’s into women. 

 

~

 

Jihoon expects to be dropped off next to his dormitory. But instead he finds himself at Namsan Tower at 9 pm.

 

“What are we doing here?”

 

“To go out on a date like we were supposed to”

 

“You shouldn’t go around saying you’d go on a date with me. People might misunderstand you.”

 

“We’ll talk later. Let’s just have fun while there’s time. Okay, Hoon?”

 

“Fine” Jihoon dismisses and walks towards the entrance of the mall. 

 

~

 

Its 9 pm and Jihoon finds himself being brought along by Woojin at the arcade. Woojin basically drags the former to play darts, punching machine, dance revolution machines which were all dominated by the boy.. 

 

And somehow, their dynamics is a bit back to normal. Or at least Jihoon uses playing all these games as an opportunity to distract himself from this day’s events, avoid serious talks if any, and just have fun while they’re at it.

 

“Ha! You’re good at this. But you still can’t beat me in online gaming” Jihoon brags.

 

“You know that’s not true, Park”

 

“Oh? Really?” Jihoon snorts at the now bluffing Woojin.

 

“What? Didn’t I already beat you already countless times?”

 

“Dream on, Woojin. If you really want to prove your superiority, go get that plushie for me” Jihoon challenges while pointing at the lone schnauzer plushie inside the claw machine.

 

“Sure, anything for you, princess” Woojins with confidence and even wiggles his eyebrows while wearing a smirk on his lips.

 

3 attempts later, Woojin is still unable to get the schnauzer plushie, and Jihoon starts to laugh at Woojin’s reaction whenever he fails to catch it. Right now he was able to get a charmander and jigglypuff, but the schnauzer was so tiny “it slips through the claws” Woojin claims.

 

Jihoon teases Woojin at every failed attempt, and tells him he’ll just do it. But Woojin refuses aggressively until after the 4th attempt.

 

Jihoon teased him “Seriously Woojin, save your pride and let me do it.”

 

And Woojin just laughs it off and let Jihoon maneuver through the claw machine. “You sure, Hoon? This could be harder than you thought.”

 

Then his eyes bulged out when he saw the said plushie going up with the claws going to the exit point and onto the dispenser. Wth, Jihoon got it at the first try.

 

“You got lucky”

 

“I told you I could do it. Used to play a lot in claw machines back in high school”

 

“Why’d you ask me to get it for you then?”

 

“Just… I think it’s much more meaningful if you got prizes from someone. Isn’t it?”

 

“You’re acting like a baby, Jihoon”

 

“But aren’t I your baby?” Jihoon pouts while holding his two hands to his face, forming a v-like position which resembles a flower.

 

Woojin lets out a chuckles “You are gonna be the death of me, Hoonie”

 

They were about to go out of the arcade when Jihoon drags them to a photo booth. He explores with the filters on it but later on settles for the one with a halo.

 

Onto the preparation for the last shot, Woojin says,

 

“It suits you. You look like a real angel.”

 

“And Woojinie looks like my guardian angel” Jihoon responds looking his way. 

 

3, 2, 1… Woojin leans his face closer to Jihoon. Looking back directly into his eyes, his nose touching Jihoon’s. And Jihoon turned into bright red. FLASH!

 

The photos came out and Woojin reaches for it, leaving Jihoon frozen to his position on their last photo. 

 

“Let’s go?” Woojin smirks as he extends his hand for Jihoon to hold. And Jihoon snaps out of his thoughts, and takes Woojin’s hand.

 

~

 

Woojin leads them to the cable cars station. The place isn’t really crowded that night since it’s almost closing time so they were able to hop in to one easily.

 

They sat down together, hands still intertwined, but it was oddly quiet. They were just there, breathing the same space, Woojin rubbing Jihoon’s thumb and stealing glances at the other before looking outside.

 

The atmosphere was getting more awkward by the minute, and Jihoon thinks if this is just how the whole ride will go. So he thinks of a way to break the silence, and he decides it may be the perfect time to give the chocolates and confess.

 

“Hey,”

 

“Hey”

 

“Thank you for coming today.”

 

“Well, thank you for letting me join you.”

 

“I’m sorry if you felt left out or uncomfortable especially with Minju. I used to like her back in high school and I even confessed to her. But I promise, I don’t feel that way for her anymore.”

 

“What do you mean ‘not anymore’? I saw you guys kiss at the ferris wheel”

 

“What? There was nothing like that at all. You probably thought we were kissing when I was helping her put back her false eyelashes”

 

“You don’t need to explain Woojin. It’s not like,—“

 

“I don’t want you to misunderstand, Jihoon. I don’t want you to look sad again just because you think Minju and I are/were a thing. And I already made that clear with her too.”

 

“Okay. Then I won’t.”

 

“Good ‘cause I won’t let anything stand between us. Not even Donghun or Yena”

 

“It’s Donghan, Woojin. You still can’t get his name right until now. And what about Yena?”

 

“No boyfriend should be friends with his rivals, anyway, so I don’t necessarily need to remember his name. That’s just unethical. And that Yena girl, why did you let her hold your hand?”

 

“In my defense Yena helped me calm down since I was shaking because I thought you were kissing Minju. And… wait, what… b-boyfriend?”

 

“Please don’t let anyone hold your hand again besides me. I could be the one to do that everyday if you want. And yes, I asked you out.”

 

“That’s no way to ask me out. You literally just assumed I’d say yes.”

 

“Why? Won’t you?”

 

“I… Maybe I would. I’ll think about it.. But here, Happy White Day, Woojin” Jihoon finally gives the chocolate Woojin the homemade chocolate he worked for all night alone.

 

Woojin removes the wrapper and takes chocolates into his mouth. 

 

“Homemade? It tastes bitter.” Woojin laughs.

 

“Hey can’t you be a bit nicer and appreciate effort? There’s no way I’m saying yes to you.”

 

Woojin pulls him in for a tight hug. Jihoon’s face now buried on his chest. The former carefully places a peck on Jihoon’s head then onto his forehead.

 

“Bitter is healthy for me, and so are you. Guess I’d just satisfy my sweet tooth in a different way.” Woojin grins, leaning in to plant a peck on Jihoon’s lips.

 

“God, that was so cringy. Why do I like you?”

 

“I like you more, babe” Woojin whispers to Jihoon’s ear, pulling him into a tighter hug and playfully biting his ear.

 

They didn’t notice when they arrived at the unloading side of the cable cars until the operator calls their attention, “Excuse me sir, please take your business elsewhere, we’re closing”

 

Then the two of them bowed and left the area hand in hand, and hearts full.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the transitions were abrupt or if the story developed in an inconsistent pace. I’m bad at writing just like that. Hahaha. 
> 
> Still, I hope you could drop kudos or comments if you liked this fic!! Yay!! Long live, 2park!! :3


End file.
